How Starkit's Prophecy really started
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: How the heck did Starkit happen? Of course, it had something to do with Jayfeather's evil scientist abilities, along with the help of his labbies (lab buddies). If you ever wondered why, then you might want to read this story. If you never wondered... Read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**At Moonhigh, In Jayfeather's secret laboratory beneath the medicine den...**

Jayfeather was dressed in a lab coat, waiting for his fellow initiates to complete the ultimate experiment.

Soon Goosefeather arrived in his oversized white coat. Willowshine followed soon after.

Jayfeather laughed like those mad scientist dudes.

"One more unknown member THAT THE AUTHOR SHOULDN'T MENTION ( _the author ignored this_ ) will be coming soon, and then our wonderful experiment we took a lifetime to complete will be in progress!"

Mothwing entered the room.

"Great. Now for our life-long experiment. We are here to witness the greatest moment of all time! Our experiment is... How big can a cat's ego get?"

.

Keep in mind that cats are still an evolving species.

.

"We have created an alternate world where our victim- _whoops!_ \- patient will be in various scenarios where she will be the best.

I have also hired a writer to observe the world and write out a report for us. Ready, Everyone? Starting in 3, 2... Uh, you okay Goosefeather?

Goosefeather was on the floor, writhing in pain. "Ahh! I am having a vision!"

"Oo-kay!"

"NO! Starkit! She's too ugly, too horrible to look at! I can't take it much longer..."

Jayfeather's ears flattened. "Does that mean you're against the idea of the Ego experiment #62?"

"JAYFEATHER!" Mothwing warned, "CALL THE AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING!"

"Fine..." Jayfeather walked toward the primitive phone, a big "megaphone" made out of leaves.

"So, Goosefeather, anything else in your vision? Maybe... is success and fame too much to ask for?"

"Ahh! I'm blind!"

"Cool! now we can be blind-o buddies!"

"Jayfeather" Willowshine tapped her foot impatiently. " How's getting the yell-o-phone working out for you?"

Jay feather grumbled and took the phone off the hook. "9 AND 1 AND 1! PATIENT IN A HIDDEN ROOM UNDER THE MEDICINE DEN! JUST PULL THE FAKE COMFREY AND ENTER THE PASS CODE: 123456890987654321555! THEN YOU NEED TO JUST JUMP OVER THE LAVA PIT AND PERFORM THE MACARANA! I'VE UPLOADED SOME FIRE GUNS SO DON'T FORGET TO BRING THE GIANT METAL UMBRELLAS THAT ARE UNDER MY MEDICINE DEN SOUVENIR DESK. OH WAIT! DON'T FORGET THE WEIRD LOOKING THING THAT'S BRIGHT RED! IT'S A KEY TO GET TO THE SECONDARY STAGE OF THE SECRET LABORATORY-"

"you know, Mothwing, why don't we drag Goosefeather across the secondary and primary levels?"

"Yah." agreed Mothwing.

Willowshine and Mothwing hauled Goosefeather onto their backs, and took the elevator that went up directly to the moonpool. there were no hidden weapons or hard passcode to enter.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather was still yelling out the endless list of instructions to no one in particular.

"DON'T FORGET TO TWIST THE LITTLE SCREW THINGIE AND START SINGING THE SONG "BEAT IT" AND THEN YOU HAVE TO DUCK AS SOON AS YOU FINISH. THEIR WILL BE THE THIRD LAZER PARTY READY TO SHOOT ANYONE STANDING! THEN CLIMB DOWN THE LADDER AND SPELL IN MORSE CODE "SAUCEY BOSSY PANTIES!" DO NOT FORGET THE PANTIES! IT'S DOT-DOT-DOT..."

The science brigade was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather looked at the horrible report in his hand.

 _"The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright._

 _"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."_

 _"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."_

 _She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy."_

"This is horrible!" Jayfeather looked at the report again in disbelief " We can't continue this experiment!"

"I think something is off with our bicontisential radiator," Said Mothwing.

"Hmm... Maybe." Jayfeather looked quite thoughtful for a second.  
"Or maybe something to do with the fact Jayfeather over here likes to pat it's head and feed it orange juice" Confirmed Willowshine.

"You have no proof of that. Also, it was not orange juice, it was apple juice and some pumpkin pie. You really ARE bad a this."

A sigh came from Mothwing's corner of the room.

"On the other hand, If we try to turn off, then clean the fancy-science-word-iator, we are going to blow that universe, and this universe to bits. the end." Willowshine stated.

Jayfeather actually seemed to consider this option.

"World go kaboom. Everything dies." Mothwing said to Jayfeather.

"Eh."

"All your loved ones would die."

"Meh."

"All of our camp would blow up."

"Don't care."

"All apple pie ever known would be destroyed."

"NO!" roared Jayfeather, " WE CAN"T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Okay, no one touches the radiator. This experiment is basically going to blow up in our faces, but no other dimensions should go along with it. Especially the Harry Potter Dimension. Harry Potter is _sssoooo_ dreamy..."

"Harry who?"

"Nothing!" yelped Mothwing quickly. "Definitely nothing! Nothing at all! Let's discuss that other thing know!"

"If you insist" Willowshine looked at her suspiciously. "Since Goosefeather isn't here"- He was in a mental hospital/prison, having hallucinations about starkit and screaming at the top of his lungs- "We need a replacement. I'll bring him in next report discussion time."

"Okay, my labbies, hop to it. Till next time!"


End file.
